Arctic Penny 2: The Squeakquel
by IceBrrrito
Summary: Ice Bear finds out what truly gets him going. Lemon
Arctic Penny 2: The Squeakquel; The Dickening

It has been 3 weeks since Ice Bear was expunged of his incestuous feelings when he pounded Whitney like a 3rd grader getting a paddling. Panda didn't know about Ice Bear getting jiggy with his ex and Ice Bear had no plans on telling him. The fucking was great and all but it no longer had the spark as the first time. Ice Bear would soon come to realize why he felt this way later that night.

Panda had his new girlfriend Shanandala, or Shae, over to watch a rom com movie together. Ice Bear mostly ignored them but things changed when they moved off the couch and into Panda's room. The bed started creaking loudly and Ice Bear heard Panda make the loudest noises of ecstacy he's ever heard in his life. Ice Bear being a curious bear ran over to Panda's door and looked through the keyhole. Just as he did the door opened and there was a very angry looking 200 pound chocolate goddess staring him in the face.

"Uh can i help you mother fucker?" She said.

"Ice Bear was just uhh..." Ice Bear was at a loss for words and started babbling.

"Oh don't gimme dat shit boi, I know whatchu were doing" she said waving her hips sassily. "You better be lucky yo bro can't take much a dis befo passin out or he'd be upset witchu."

Ice Bear blushed and apologized before running off.

Ice Bear went to sleep in the fridge when suddenly around 3 a.m his fridge door opened. Ice Bear knew what sounds his brother's made before opening the door and Ice Bear knew this wasn't them. Survival instincts kicked in and Ice Bear swung his axe at the intruder and heard a metallic clank. Ice Bear looked over to see Shae had caught Ice Bear's axe in her teeth, her grillz protecting her from harm.

"Boi you bettah be lucky i'm one strong bitch." Shae said, spitting Ice Bear's axe across the room.

Ice Bear gave her a distrustful look and said, "Ice Bear was sleeping, what do you want?"

Shae stepped into the fridge and closed the door behind her, Ice Bear noticed she was naked, her massive breasts glowing in the dim light.

"I want satisfaction" Shae demanded.

"Yo bro humps my taint like a power drill, makin me numb, but he has zero endurance." Shae slathered her pierced tongue over the transparent bear's muzzle, drenching it in leftover fluids from when she rocked Panda's world. "You however, look like a bear who can last."

Ice Bear felt a swirl in his groins but responded, "I-Ice Bear can't do that to brother, Ice Bear.."

Shae cut off Ice Bear with a kiss and smirked, "He don't have to know, now let me ask you. Do you want this puppy or not?"

Ice Bear gave in to his desires just as his bearection grew to it's full 9 inches. "Ice Bear needs satisfaction," the bear said as he thrust his arctic peeny in between Shae's breasts. Shae immediately went to town on the fish flavored Ice Pop and began bobbing her head up in down like she was fishing for apples at a carnival.

Ice Bear especially enjoyed the cold sensation from her pierced tongue roughly sliding his member. Ice Bear felt the tension rising and pushed Shae's head down as far as it would go. Ice Bear's grizz coated the inside of her mouth and esophagus before Shae jumped up gasping for air and coughing.

Shae moaned, "Aww das some good shit, now les get deep.

Ice Bear was about to comply before he noticed the fridge had opened back up to reveal Grizz with a shocked face.

Grizz was shocked but regained his composure quickly and came up with a plan.

Grizz hadn't gotten his musk stick wet in over a month and was horny as a 14 year old peeping into the girl's locker room. Ice Bear had a panicked expression on his face and sputtered, "It's not what it looks like, Ice Bear was just..."

Grizz also piled into the fridge and slammed the door shut. The elder bear whispered menacingly into Ice Bear's ear, "This is how it's gonna happen, we're both going to bone this slut and Panda doesn't have to know about what you did." Ice Bear was shocked, he was being blackmailed by his brother, but damn if he wasn't turned on by the notion of seeing his brother get down. Ice Bear gulped and replied, "Ice Bear accepts."

Grizz smiled and said, "excellent."

Shae just nodded and began to spread her cheeks.

Ice Bear was already lubed up and ready to go from the bearjob and slipped in to Shae's cooch easy. Shae had been around so her snatch was able to engulf all of Ice Bear's length. Ice Bear felt shivers of pleasure wrack throughout his body. Grizz however had nothing to go on so he lowered his face to Shae's cheeks. Shae was new to backdoor action but she puckered her brown hole for the brown bear. Grizz began to give Shae the best rimjob of her life. Once she was loose enough for Grizz to insert his entire muzzle into her rectum, he grabbed his dingle and rammed it into her butt. Ice Bear noticed Grizz was a bit shorter but made up for it with girth. Both brothers began thrusting into the black beachball that was Shae as their heat began to melt the ice inside the fridge. Ice Bear was now fully into females but he still had a slight feeling towards his onii-san. Ice Bear and Grizz were in different orifices but they were still close. Occasionally Ice Bear's testicles would smack against Grizz's and this sent him over the edge, "Ice Bear about to..." Ice Bear began to pull out but Shae squeezed her walls around Ice Bear's red rocket and trapped him. Shae begged, "Stuff me like a damn turkey!" and Ice Bear complied. Grizz also began to pick up the pace, making moans of ecstacy as all three of them climaxed in unision. Ice Bear screamed, "CUM!" finishing his prior sentence. Shae was completely overflown with the bears' seed. Ice Bear and Grizz both pulled out as their love pistons began to deflate and a torrent of bear cream spilled out of Shae's vagina.

The three of them all collapsed and fell into the floor outside the fridge.

The amount of grizz in their fur made clean-up take a while but they finished without waking Panda. Shae gave Ice Bear and Grizz a slap on their buns and winked, "anytime." And sneaked back into Panda's room.

Grizz pat the sea bear on the back and said, "heh we should do this more often, next time Panda gets another girlfriend let me know."

"By the way..." Grizz gave Ice Bear's crotch a slight grab, "you're actually a damn good ladies man."

Grizz tiredly sauntered off to his room and shut the door.

Ice Bear refroze the fridge and climbed back in, still panting hard from the excitement.

Ice Bear felt somewhat sick, he realized he could only get excited if he had sloppy seconds after his brothers. But Ice Bear knew he wouldn't be able to stop sinning and continued doing this act to the majority of Panda's girls. Sometimes it was just Ice Bear and sometimes Grizz would join in, but they did it discreetly and Panda never discovered a thing. Ice Bear has finally found what satisfied him.

THE END


End file.
